


recreational aphasia [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Extreme podficcing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "recreational aphasia" written by SarahT]</p>
<p>"221 Baker Street," someone mumbles, and John's honestly not sure whether it's him or Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recreational aphasia [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [recreational aphasia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139697) by [Sarah T (SarahT)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahT/pseuds/Sarah%20T). 



> Recorded for Podfic_bingo 2011.

**Length:** 6:17

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 5.8 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/recreational-aphasia)  


**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/13985.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/13558.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER MAJOR thanks to [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/profile) for her involvement in creating this podfic. She was totally game for driving me around while I recorded a podfic in the back of her car! The hardest thing about doing it (er, besides the set-up and reading in the dark) was not giggling while reading the story. You can read more behind-the-scenes information about recording this podfic [here](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/13985.html).


End file.
